Terra Arrives
by ChucklePieee
Summary: A one-shot on what would happen if terra wanted to rejoin the Titans. Serious Terra bashing. So if you love terra, then i suggest you don't read cuz she is a psyco in this fic XD


**My version on what would happen if Terra Returned to the Titans. Serious Terra Bashing. So if you like Terra, I suggest that you don't read.**

Terra was sitting on a bench outside of school. She was waiting for her boyfriend so they could talk. Terra had been dating a very attractive college guy for a little over a month now. And that was the longest relationship she ever had with a guy before, so to say she was happy was an understatement.

Terra began to twiddle and play with her hands to occupy her time, until she saw her boyfriend Michael walking towards her. She smiled at him and watched him as he took a seat next to her. It was silent for a moment, until he let out a breathy sigh.

"Uh…is there something wrong?" Terra asked, when she noticed a distressed expression on his face.

Michael finally looked her in the eyes and held onto one of her hands.

"Listen Terra, I think we should split up." Michael said gently. Afraid that Terra might explode on him if he said it meanly the way he really wanted to end this.

"Terra just frowned and slapped him clear across the face.

"What the hell? Why on earth are you dumping me?" Terra seethed as she stood up abruptly.

" Mike's eyebrows drew together and he also stood up mere inches away from Terra's face.

"You really want to know why? He asked menacingly. His breath tickling her face as he spoke " Hm… I don't know, Maybe It's because your crazy obsessive and you always beat on me and insult me! Just consider yourself lucky I didn't dump you sooner!" And with that the chocolate eyed boy stormed off and rode away in the distance on his motorcycle.

" Oh yeah!" Terra shouted in the street like a crazy person. "Screw you!" The geomancer then ran out of the street so she wouldn't get crashed. And collected her back pack from the bench, then started walking home alone.

Terra was use to getting dumped now, so she didn't really care anymore. The only time she ever ended a relationship with someone was with Beast boy. Terra gasped as her thoughts drifted off to the green changeling. Beast boy was always kind to her and he always knew how to make her laugh. Terra smiled at the memory, but quickly shook it off.

" I can't start thinking about Beast boy this way." She coaxed herself. _"But he was the only one who ever wanted me…" _The blonde thought.Terra knew that she was only feeling this way towards beast boy now, was so she wouldn't feel alone. She only pretended to like him. And he was way too scrawny for her anyway. But Terra also knew that deep deep down inside, that she actually liked him a lot.

With that last thought in mind Terra summoned a large brown boulder and jumped on top of it. Terra was soaring through the air now, as she made her way to titans tower to get back with beast boy and maybe rejoin the team.

Terra was now only inches away from the tower now, so she hopped off her boulder and entered the activation code to the tower so she could get inside.

In titans tower

Beast boy and Robin were playing Street Racers 2 on the game station vigorously. Slamming there thumbs on buttons with their teeth gritted. As their girlfriends sat beside them watching intently. Secretly betting on who would win.

Robin and Beast boy's cars were neck to neck. Until Robin bumped b.b's car making it fall of the racing street and explode. Robin's car then zoomed faster and made it towards the finishing line.

"Yes I win again." Robin gloated with a smirk on his face.

" And so do I!" Star Beamed as she snatched 10 bucks out of Raven's hand counting it just to make sure it was the correct total.

" Aw man…I lost again." Beast boy said sadly. This made Raven frown.

" It's okay Beast boy, at least you almost one this time." She said gently.

The changeling brightened at this and he was met with a soft pair of lips pressed onto his.

" Thanks Rae." He murmured onto her lips as he stroked her cheek softly with his thumbs.

" Anytime." Raven said winking.

Just then the doors slid open and in walked Terra. Standing at the doorway with her hands at her hips.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Terra asked concededly. Everyone gaped at her and watched her as she made her way towards Beast boy.

"Oh B.B I've missed you so much!" Terra said as she gave him an inviting hug. That is until he pushed her away roughly.

"What do you think your doing?" Beast boy asked in an angry tone. Terra was shocked by this. Why wasn't he hugging her back and gushing about how much he missed her? She asked herself.

" What's going on here?" Terra asked in a half confused half angry sort of way.

" What? Little miss stick and bones surprised?" Raven asked darkly.

" Terra glared at her and was about to blow her one square in the jaw. Until A gloved hand grabbed a hold of her fist and pushed her away.

" Don't you ever try to hurt my Raven again, or there'll be hell to pay. You got that? Beast boy said angrily."

Now Terra was just down right confused. My Raven?

" Just what do you think your doing, breaking into the tower. I could have you under arrest for this." Robin said in a deadly serious tone.

" Breaking in? NO! I still have the activation key remember." Terra said as she pulled out the key as proof.

Robin just glared at her and snatched it out of her hands. "Okay then. Your free to go now." Rob said casually.

"But I don't want to go, I want to rejoin the team!" Terra answered excitedly.

Just then Cyborg entered the room with grease stains all over his metal body, and a rag draped over his shoulder. "Yo what's up? I heard a bunch of yelling and scre--- Cyborg stopped mid- sentence and gawked at the blonde girl.

"What the heck are you doing back here girl? Cyborg asked with his human brow raised in interest.

" Well I'm rejoining the Titans!" Terra said confidently.

" No Way! Your letting the psycho who messed up my baby back on the team?" Cy asked irritably.

" HELL NO!" Robin shouted.

Starfire who was standing quietly beside Robin finally decided to speak.

"Terra is insisting that we let her back on the team." Starfire said softly.

" And why aren't you guys letting me rejoin? Asked Terra furiously.

" It's simple really, we all can't stand you and your annoying preppy attitude and find that your control over your powers is very unstable since slade isn't around anymore. Raven stated nonchalantly.

Terra growled at this and huffed. " Don't even talk to me you evil hell spawn!" Terra spat.

Raven was about to beat the living daylights outta her until a soft hand stopped her for doing so.

" It's Okay Rae." Beast boy whispered in the empathy's ear. You know none of that's true."

Raven relaxed under his embrace and snuggled her head into his shoulder. While he inhaled the intoxicating scent of lavender in her hair.

" Terra blew up at seeing this. " What the ef Beast boy? Your dating the creepy witch now!"

Beast boy growled at this and hesitantly released himself out of raven's soft hold.

" Don't you ever talk about her that way you stupid traitor! Raven's beautiful inside and out. Which is something you'll never be."

The room went silent for a few moments, until Terra screamed like the dram queen she is and stormed out of the Tower.

Once she was gone, everybody just looked at one another uncertainly.

" That was very freaky…" Starfire noted as she bit onto one of her fingers.

Everyone agreed and walked over to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Trying to erase Terra from their memories completely.

**I don't really hate Terra as much as I did back. But I wrote this a long time ago and wanted t post it. Please RxR ^^**


End file.
